The Legend of Zelda: Waker of the Winds
by The Zelda Big Macintosh
Summary: He thought it was just going to be a normal birthday. Wearing the green clothes, getting a few gifts from everyone, and eating his favorite soup for dinner. Little did he know that a chance meeting with a group of pirates chasing a giant bird would make this simple day, anything but.
1. Prologue

**9000ish: Alas, it is time for another story.**

**?: What story is it?**

**9000ish: Why is your name three question marks?**

**?: Because you haven't announced the story, and giving my actual name would spoil the surprise, you idiot!**

**9000ish: Idiot? If you weren't so important to the story…**

**?: Just tell everyone what the story is.**

**9000ish: …Fine. It's the Legend of Zelda Wind Waker…with a twist! More action, more romance, more drama, and Link actually saying more than just "Come on!".**

**Tetra: Save it for the description. Just get on with it.**

**9000ish: You have to say the disclaimer, first.**

**Tetra: No way!**

**9000ish: Fine. I'll get someone else.**

**Link: I'll do it. ITSOVER9000ish doesn't own the Zelda series. It belongs to Nintendo.**

**9000ish: Thanks, Link. Story time!**

The Legend of Zelda: Waker of the Winds

Prologue: The Legend

_This is but one of the Legends of which the people speak._

_Long ago, there was a prosperous land called Hyrule. Hyrule was abundant in life, with towering forests, green meadows, intimidating mountains, vast lakes, and sweltering deserts._

_ This perfect land held a great but terrible secret. Hidden somewhere throughout the area was an ancient relic known as the Triforce. The Triforce held immense power. Power so great that there were few who didn't set finding it as their life's goal._

_ Perhaps the most determined was a man from a race of desert thieves. But one thing made his endeavors different from those of hundreds of others: He found the Triforce. However, the golden herald refused him as master, and split into three sections, only one remaining with the evil man._

_ With the fragment he had at his command, he threw Hyrule into shadows as his hunt for the remaining pieces began._

_ When it seemed he would succeed in his plan, something happened that he did not intend. A man clothed in the green of the forest, using the blade of evil's bane, sealed away the evil man, and returned light to Hyrule._

_ This man, because he had traveled through time to save the kingdom, was known as the Hero of Time. But the Hero disappeared, presumably having left on another journey. His timing couldn't have been worse._

_ The evil man broke his seal, and returned to wreak havoc on the world. With the Hero gone, the evil could not be stopped._

_ All races of Hyrule prayed to their deities, the three golden goddesses who had created Hyrule and the Triforce, to keep them safe from the evil's wrath._

_ No one knows what happened to Hyrule. Some say it is just a myth. Others say it hides somewhere in this large world, waiting to be found._

**Me: How was it? I made up some parts of the Legend. Next time, we start with Link's birthday. Hasta la vista, baby!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Time for the first actual chapter. Disclaimer please!**

**Gonzo: ITSOVER9000ish doesn't own any of the characters or places or anything. He only owns this story.**

**Me: Gonzo? WTF are you doing here?**

**Gonzo: Niko paid me to do his disclaimer for him.**

**Me: GET OUT OF HERE! *punts Gonzo a million miles***

**Niko: Hmm…that might be a new record.**

**Me: I hate that stupid S.O.B. And as for you, Niko, you have to complete your second test course 100 times!**

**Niko: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Tetra: I thought I gave the orders to my pirates!**

**Niko: Phew**

**Me: I'm the author, so what I say goes.**

**Niko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: My Birthday?

"Big brother!"

A girl, who looked no older then seven, with golden blond hair in two short pigtails, wearing a cerulean dress with patterns of scarlet-petaled flowers embroidered on it, walked down the small ramp which extended from the oak wood deck in front of her house and onto the golden sands of the beach below.

The grains of earth tickled her bare feet, and crystal blue water lapped in gentle waves nearby. In the girl's right hand, she carried a finely crafted telescope. Crimson, with dandelion yellow in a thin circle at each end, and the lenses shined to perfection.

"Big brother! Where are you?" the girl shouted again.

She looked through her telescope, spotting a few stands of golden hair, much like her own, on the dark, wooden floor of the lookout tower she always played at. She took off across the serene beach, her footsteps plodding, and leaving imprints in the sand.

The girl sped across the bridge connecting the watchtower to the island itself, scrambled up the ladder, and stopped to catch her breath before walking over to the sleeping figure and violently shaking him awake.

"Big brother! Wake up!"

The boy, who appeared to be around fourteen, climbed slowly to his feet and stretched his arms high and wide above himself in an effort to wake himself up a tad more. On his feet were plain brown boots. He also sported orange pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved blue shirt with a lobster shape sewn on both sides. Yawning, he turned to his younger sister.

"Morning, Aryll," he said, giving his sister a quick hug.

"Morning, big brother. I can't believe you slept up here last night." Aryll replied.

"So, is there any reason you needed to wake me up like you did?" the boy asked.

Aryll had a very shocked expression on her face.

"You mean you forgot? Are you still half asleep?" Aryll's answered, surprised.

"No, I'm three-fifths asleep. Get it right." The boy playfully retorted.

"I can't believe you forgot your fourteenth birthday!" was Aryll's giggle-filled exclamation.

"My birthday?" he said.

"Yep. You shouldn't keep grandma waiting very long, or she might just toss out your gift." Aryll told him, trying not to laugh as to give away her trick.

"Holy Farore! I'd better hurry on home then!" he said, before standing with his back to the ladder's top and flipping backwards, over the ladder and down to the bridge below.

Upon reaching the half of the island that held his home, the boy was greeted by a voice.

"Oi! Link! Happy birthday!" was the voice of a squat little man with a snowy white beard (no, it's not Santa Claus) that was longer than his feet and a bald, and due to extensive reading and learning, abnormally large head. He was dressed in a baby blue bathrobe, wearing round, thick-framed glassed and carrying a chestnut colored rod with one end a bit wider than the other. He sat perched up on his small balcony accessed via the window behind him.

"Thanks, Sturgeon!" was Link's reply.

Link decided to visit his friend, Sturgeon's brother Orca.

Orca, unlike his swollen-brained brother, had hair, which fell down his shoulders until it was it was barely an inch above the floor, and he had a beard exactly like Sturgeon's, though he didn't have to worry about tripping on it. His upper body was skinny, enough so that you could see both of his shoulder blades, while in complete contrast, his lower body was large and pudgy. But despite his appearance, and age, he was strong as an ox, and sometimes as stubborn as one, too.

"Hey, Orca!"

Orca was currently driving his shoulder repeatedly into his hand crafted target, which was a large dolphin shaped chunk of rock with an X carved on it.

Orca turned around and saw Link.

"Ah, Link. Happy birthday." Orca smiled at the teen.

"Thanks. What are you doing?" Link asked.

"I'm trying to do a move detailed in the ancient battle technique scripts. It says to throw your body at a large, stationary, non-living object with such force that you send shockwaves through it. Though I can't seem to get it right. Would you like to try, Link?" Orca asked.

"I guess I could give it a shot, but only once, because I need to get home soon." Link replied.

Link thought for a moment. Whenever he got something stuck in a tree, he would get it out by rolling into the tree.

He got a running start, then, when he was about nine inches from the target, he rolled into it. The stone shook back and forth from the impact, and the sound of breaking pots was heard from upstairs.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU BROKE MY ANTIQUE POT COLLECTION!" was Sturgeon's screaming voice.

"You'd think he'd be used to this by now. Ah, well. You should get home, Link. I wouldn't think it wise to keep your grandmother waiting." Orca bid farewell to his young friend.

Link raced home, hastily opened his front door, and rushed inside. Once inside, he didn't see his grandmother.

"I'm up here, Link!" came a voice from above the teen.

Link climbed up the ladder leading to the second floor, and saw his grandmother cradling a bundle of green clothing in her arms.

"Happy birthday, Link." His grandmother said.

The small woman had aged, but she had aged very gracefully. Her tanned skin was devoid of any wrinkles, her short, grey-white hair was tied up in a bun, and she wore a maroon robe and slippers, and a smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks, grandma." Link replied as his grandmother handed the clothes to him.

"Here, Link. These are clothes made to look like those worn by the legendary hero. It's tradition that all boys on this island be given such clothes on their fourteenth birthday. Even Orca once wore garments like these." Grandma continued.

"What about Sturgeon?" Link asked.

"He decided that all the talk about heroes and whatnot was, in his own words, 'not for intellectuals'. But all that aside, maybe you should try the clothes on." Grandma answered.

Link nodded and went to his room to change. When he climbed back up the ladder, Grandma's smile broadened a smidge.

"Isn't that nice, Link? They fit you perfectly!" Grandma exclaimed with joy, seeing the clothes fitting her grandson.

From the floppy green cone-shaped hat, to the green tunic, the brown belt with the golden swirl buckle, to the white trousers, to the brown boots, Link really did look like the hero of legend, and his blond hair matching that which the hero supposedly had only added to that factor.

"Thanks again, grandma. I had better get back to Aryll and show her, not to mention see if she was able to make or get me a gift." Link said.

"Alright. But don't stay out too long. I'm making your favorite soup for you for dinner tonight." Grandma said.

"Thanks, I can't wait!" Link exclaimed, before descending the ladder and exiting the house.

Once Link had returned to the lookout tower, he approached Aryll, who was letting some seagulls eat chunks of a local type of pear, called a Hyoi Pear, out of her open hand. As Link approached, the gulls flew off, startled. Aryll turned to see what had startled them, and saw Link in his new clothes.

"What do you think?" Link asked his younger sister.

"Well, I think you look great, but I think they would be to hot for this weather." Aryll replied.

"They are a little hot, but it's bearable." Link nodded.

"Anyway, I bet you're waiting for my gift, right?" Aryll asked.

"Guilty." Link said with a playful grin.

"Alright. Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Aryll commanded. Link did so.

Link felt something cold drop into his outstretched appendage, and he grasped it. It was made of metal, and cylindrical. Link smiled, having a good idea of what it was.

"Okay, open your eyes." Aryll told him.

Link did so, and indeed, he saw Aryll's telescope grasped firmly in his right hand.

"It's the thought that counts." Aryll said.

"Thanks, Aryll." Link smiled at his sister.

"Why don't you try it out right now? Try looking over at the postman who just landed at the postbox in front of our house." Aryll asked.

Link focused the telescope on the red box on a short pole that's stood outside his house. Indeed, a postman had just landed and was taking the 'to' letters and putting in the 'from' letters. Link didn't know much about the postman, other than the fact that he was a member of a race known as the Rito.

"He sure looks strange." Link said, before noticing the postman direct his attention to the sky, and start flapping his wings franticly.

"Wonder what he's so riled up about." Link thought aloud, before lifting the telescope, and his gaze along with it, to the sky, and giving a loud gasp.

There was a giant bird, wearing a mask-like helmet, with red plumes from the face to the neckline, and blue-violet feathers covering the rest of its body, save its legs, which had huge, sharp, curved talons. Clutched in said talons was a girl, no older than Link, with her heavily tanned skin and swirled-up green-blond hair the only features of her unconscious body that Link could make out.

A ship, made from redwood lumber, with a large sail adorned with a logo of two cutlasses crossing each other in an X shape, was following the bird, firing cannonballs at the monstrosity, but constantly missing. One shot eventually connected, and the bird, in shock, dropped the girl. Unfortunately, the bird had flown over the mountain on top of the half of the island that Link was on at the watchtower.

Link quickly put the telescope away, almost dropping it in the process.

"That girl needs help!" He exclaimed, before running of to the only person he knew who might be able to do anything.

**9000ish: Phew. That took a while to get done! I hop you like it. I'm really starting to get back into gear now. Hasta la vista!**


End file.
